


Caleidoscopio

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizá Rin fuese una tempestad, pero Haruka no era la calma tras ella. Ni siquiera el desasosiego que la precedía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caleidoscopio

 

 

 

 

Mucha gente solía pensar que, si Rin era una tormenta, un huracán que dejaba patas arriba el mundo a su paso, cuya mera existencia poseía el don y la maldición de cambiar vidas, Haruka era el polo opuesto. Silencioso, tranquilo, la calma eterna de un día nublado. El único edificio que quedaba en pie tras la hecatombe.

No sabían mucho, o quizá no eran muy observadores. Pues Haruka había cometido un error terriblemente obvio, tan grave que no alcanzaba a comprender por qué los desconocidos sin rostro con los que se cruzaba a diario no lo señalaban por la calle, cómo se había librado de ser utilizado como un ejemplo universal de qué no hacer.

Haruka había abierto las ventanas al temporal. Había dejado entrar el tifón en su interior, le había permitido dar la vuelta a todos los pilares que suponía inamovibles. Y había tenido la osadía de echarlo de menos incluso mientras trataba de devolver cada idea a su sitio y comprendía que era imposible, más furioso consigo mismo por la añoranza que no era capaz de arrancarse que con Rin por regalarle un caleidoscopio con el que mirar un mundo e irse al otro lado del océano, donde Haruka no podía verlo.

Jamás se dio cuenta de que el huracán se había llevado partes de sí mismo. Nunca, hasta que Rin regresó.

Lo más alarmante no era que no se arrepintiera. Era el hecho de que no había nada que desease más que repetir el error una y otra vez, consentir que Rin moviese su cielo y su tierra y permitirle acercarse más de lo que jamás se había imaginado que dejaría acercarse a nadie, cederle de buena gana besos y caricias y un sinfín de suspiros con infinitas modalidades y cadencias.

La piel de Rin ardía, y aun así Haruka no sentía el menor recelo, el más minúsculo atisbo de duda. Con cada roce – _no te quedes quieto, no me voy a romper, eres demasiado lento_ – algo encajaba en su interior, y el arrebol en las mejillas de Rin – _estoy en ello, impaciente, intento pensar en ti_ – era suficiente para desencadenar el desastre.

Porque quizá Rin fuese una tempestad, pero Haruka no era la calma tras ella. Ni siquiera el desasosiego que la precedía.

Haruka era, también, una tormenta. Escondida tras una máscara de quietud, traicionada sólo por su mirada si uno sabía verla; pero estaba ahí, encerrada entre muros de agua y soledad. Quién sabe si era más peligroso que el huracán Rin.

La noche no bastaría para borrar las marcas de la espalda de Rin, pero a Haruka no le importaba; notaba dos hileras de medias lunas grabándose en sus caderas, dibujando cordilleras redondeadas. Gruñó en un intento por liberarse de la presa y acelerar el ritmo, frustrado al no conseguirlo. Mentiría si negase comprender la satisfacción que empapaba el suspiro que cayó en su barbilla antes de que labios hinchados encontraran los suyos, pero estaba demasiado intoxicado por Rin para preocuparse por pensamientos racionales.

Pese a que cada día le demostraba lo contrario, a Haruka le gustaba engañarse y pensar que tenía la tormenta bajo control. Y cada vez que lograba convencerse de ello Rin regresaba, derribando las paredes más endebles, encontrando la forma de colarse por grietas y ventanas, hallando lo que buscaba y otro millar de cosas cuya existencia Haruka desconocía hasta entonces.

(―Eh, Haru.

― _Qué_.

Las uñas de Rin dejaron de clavarse en su piel. Haruka logró proponerse devolverle la jugada la próxima vez, intentando atrapar a Rin entre jadeos.

―Te observaría toda la vida. Y no me cansaría.

No fue necesario mucho más para que la tempestad alcanzase su punto álgido antes de disolverse.)

Nada estaba bajo control. Ni Rin, ni desde luego Haruka.

Y aun así perder la cabeza era todo lo que les hacía falta.

 

 


End file.
